


25th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, change, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BONUS!<br/>The day after.<br/>It is the day after Christmas, and Iceland wakes to a full-sized Norway draped over his lap. As he pushes the annoying bastard off him and onto the floor, he goes off to find new clothes. When he walks into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, the other Nordics are up, except Finland. No one wakes Finland without at least three cups of coffee at hand. As the nations chat, Finland comes along at some point, and they all recap the last month together and wonder what they will do for New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Iceland groaned, cracking his eyes open. For a second he wondered why he was not staring up in the roof above his bed, but then he recognized the living room. He sat up with difficulty and his gaze fell on the person curled up against him.

For a few seconds he stared at Norway’s sleeping, his mind going blank. Then he shot up and Norway fell to the floor with a thud.

“Why is it that your spells always work at the most inconvenient of times?” Iceland yelled. He picked up the blanket and threw it on top of Norway.

“What?” Norway mumbled, holding his head after it had smashed into the floor. “I don’t…”

Iceland did not stay long enough to listen to the rest, and instead strode towards his own room.

 

About an hour later, Iceland felt like he would be able to meet up with the rest. He had heard both Sealand and Ladonia rush down the stairs, soon followed by Sweden who undoubtedly had been forced out of bed by Finland, because Finland never stood up early 25th December. Denmark had bounced downstairs just a few minutes earlier, asking if breakfast was ready.

Iceland exited his room quietly and sneaked towards the kitchen. Peering inside, he found Sealand and Ladonia engaging Norway in a conversation of what they were planning to do for the rest of the Christmas. Sweden was fussing over a barely visible bruise at Norway’s head, and Denmark was for once listening.

“Do you want to come with us?” Sealand exclaimed, staring at Norway with hopeful eyes. “The others will be really happy to meet you, I’m sure of it!”

It surprised Iceland that Norway’s lips twitched upwards. “Not today, boys. I have a lot of unfinished work that has piled up.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Ladonia exclaimed, appalled by the idea of working.

“It can’t be helped. I must at least see if there’s – _ouch_ – something of importance.”

“Sorry”, Sweden muttered.

Iceland continued watching the scene for a few moments, then sighed. “You’re treating him like he still was a child.”

Attention immediately turned to him.

“Are you jealous?” Norway inquired, his face expressionless.

“Of course I’m not!” Iceland exclaimed. “I have no reason to be jealous of you!” He felt the heat of anger rise into his face. “Idiot!”

“It’s your fault I got this bruise”, Norway pointed out. “You should apologize.”

“As if!”

“You should learn some manners.”

“If I don’t have them, it’s your fault for bringing me up wrongly!”

“Drop it”, Sweden interrupted. “Iceland, sit down. Norway, is your head spinning anymore?”

“No. Thank you, Sweden.”

Iceland glared at the two of them, but did as he had been told and went to sit down. The others continued talking for some while. Norway enjoyed his second cup of coffee. Denmark found a cane of beer in the refrigerator. Sweden ate in silence, sitting at the head of the table and keeping an eye on all of it.

At some point Finland came and joined them. “Morning!” he greeted them cheerfully and made a beeline for where Sealand, Ladonia and Norway were sitting. “How have all of you slept?” He offered a hug for each of them, but stopped when his gaze fell on Norway. For a second he was silent, his face showing surprise. Then he smiled. “It had to wear off eventually, right?” There was a tinge of sadness to his voice.

Norway nodded.

“Well… You’re happy, right?”

Again Norway nodded. He was eyeing Finland as though he tried to figure out something.

Finland fidgeted slightly, before going to get his usual cup of coffee.

“Can you make cocoa?” Sealand asked.

“Of course”, Finland replied, his back to them. “Anyone else who wants?”

“I want!” Ladonia exclaimed.

“I could have some, too”, Norway said thoughtfully. “And you know, Finland, I don’t bite.”

There was new silence while Finland prepared the cocoa. When it was done, he brought it to the table and placed in front of those who wanted. After putting down Norway’s cup, he stood there for a second, then gently ruffled Norway’s hair.

“I told you don’t bite”, Norway murmured.

Finland wrapped his arms around Norway’s neck, hugging him.

Iceland expected Norway not to really take notice of it, but apparently the weeks spent as a child had change some part of his personality, because he leaned a little into Finland’s touch.

“Good morning”, Finland mumbled. “I’m going to miss it.”

“We’re all going to”, Denmark said. “I don’t think we’re gonna see Nor that cute again.”

Norway kicked Denmark under the table.

Eventually, Finland let go of Norway and took his seat beside Sweden. Now the chatter kept a steady pace as they talked of the last weeks. Mostly, it all narrowed down to how annoyingly adorable Norway had been – to which Norway would glare at them.

They decided that, for the rest of the Christmas they would stay at home and go to whatever concerts and movies were playing. They were just discussing how to celebrate New Year, when the doorbell rang. Sealand ran to get it, closely followed by a sighing Sweden.

When they returned, it was with the final plan of what to do for New Year.

“America is hosting a New Year’s party. He’s inviting everyone.”

“Great!” Finland exclaimed and gave Iceland a smile. “I bet Hong Kong will take care of the firecrackers.”

That thought made Iceland light up. “I bet he will.” Hong Kong had a hang to firecrackers, and he could make the most beautiful ones Iceland had ever seen. He forced himself to hide a smile. At least he would have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this calendar. I hope you all enjoyed reading every bit of it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for every single kudo, and every comment. I'm really happy that I get so many hits on every single story.
> 
> Thank you so much, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^^


End file.
